Star-Crossed Hunters
by SamanthaRoseHeartfillia
Summary: Adora and Danny happily live their lives as wolf-shifting hunters. But when the Winchesters find them they must now run for their lives. Can the love Danny and Sam find between them be enough to save their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DANNY P.O.V

"_Are you sure this is the right place."_

"_I'm positive. The bloodsucker is here."_

"_All right. You're the leader this time, Adora. Let's go."_

The night was quiet, still, and cold. We could see our breath as we stood watching the house. The vampire we were after had a huge price over his head. The portfolio that we looked at for the case said that he was known for killing young women just after ten.

We waited in the chilly darkness until our prey emerged from his home. Like the profile told us, the vampire was wearing appealing clothes which was how he was able to lure some of his victims to their death. He locked his door and then went to his car. We waited until he was a little ways in front of us before we followed. Adora took the lead, her dark brown tail brushed my shoulder as she passed me.

The vampire drove over to the next town over, which was only about fifteen minutes. He parked on the darker side of a street and just sat there. He was waiting for prey to come into his line of vision. There were a few people who wandered up and down the street, but the vampire was looking for a specific type of target. We couldn't attack him while he was waiting, so we had to wait till he struck first. An hour passed before anything happened. While we waited, we just hung out on the sidewalk. We fit in with the stray dogs that lived on the street so nobody saw anything strange about two wolves lying on the pavement. The people thought we were malamutes and even offered us some scraps. We accepted the offers so we wouldn't seem suspicious because we kept staring at the vamp's car. At one point, a black impala passed by slowly. I stared at the male in the passengers seat and he stared back. He seemed a little unnerved when he looked at me, probably because he saw that my eyes were bright blue. My eyes are normally red, but to keep things from going out of control, I make my eyes blue so I don't scare people.

I looked away from the male as the car drove out of sight. For some reason, I thought I remembered something a fellow pack member said about a black car that was owned by a guy and his brother. I shook the thought out of my head as Adora nudged my shoulder with her nose. The vamp was getting out of his car and was following an attractive looking brunette who was walking into an alley. She was trying to catch up with her friends but the heels she was wearing was making it hard for her to walk fast.

Adora and I walked slowly across the street, completely unaware that the impala I saw earlier was parked at the street corner and was watching us. We approached the alley and then ran in when we heard a slight scream.

The vamp had the girl pinned to the wall and was about to bite her neck when we jumped and attacked. Our fangs pierced the skin of his neck. Claws and fur flew as we fought with the vampire. He tried to throw us off but we held our death grip. I bite harder onto his neck the more he moved. My back claws ran up and down his body ripping him to shreds. The vamp hissed and his fangs came out but Adora and I had him on the ground before he could fight back. Once on the ground we wasted no time in digging our teeth farther into his neck.

In our wolf like way we tugged and pulled at the neck till it was ripped from his body. I looked at the girl the vamp had cornered, or at least where she should have been but she wasn't there, not that it mattered the bloodsucker was dead and she was safe. When the work was done Adora changed back into human form. Blood stained her face and hands. She grabbed a bit of her black hair and frowned.

"God dammit. I hate when I get blood in my hair. Is it in my ears?" She asked tipping her head to show my her white tipped black ears. I changed to human form and surveyed her ears.

"No. But next time you should be cleaner."

"Cleaner? What are you talking about we change into wolves and rip the heads off vampires for a living! How can you be clean while doing that?"

"I don't know, find a way." I joked with her and began licking the blood around my mouth. Then I pulled out my polaroid pocket camera and took some pictures from the scene: one of the body and one of the head. I then grabbed the head of the vampire and stuffed into our head bag. I tied the bag shut and then changed back into my wolf form. Adora did the same and then grabbed the bag in her mouth. We left the alley quickly,just in case someone heard the noise from our attack.

When Adora and I got back to the hotel we rented the first thing I did was call dibs on the bathroom. "You always get dibs on the bathroom first!" Adora protested but I closed the door with a teasing tongue before she could stop me. I looked into the mirror and began washing off the blood, most of it was around my mouth and feet. I took a shower thoroughly washing everything off. When I came out Adora addressed me annoyed.

"Hope you saved me hot water."

"...Maybe-" I drew out the word unsure if I had used up all the hot water or not. Adora sighed and rolled her eyes playfully then continued into the bathroom for her shower. Her dark brown tail swaying. Even in our human forms we had wolfish features, a burden we carried with spite but one that came gladly when Halloween rolled into town. I couldn't count how many times a hunter or supernatural creature thought we were werewolves.

_We're not werewolves we're just wolf shifters! _Adora would tell them angrily and with a bitter look in her eye. Truthfully that'd be just another day as shifter/hunters. Adora and I took it together though. We hated supernatural creatures that killed the innocents, which is why we became hunters. But we're not racist like most hunters. Unless we have a reason to we won't actively seek out the supernatural creatures. We just accept the cases given to us from hunters we know. They didn't know we were wolf shifters, for obvious reasons. If they did we'd probably be killed, or at least hunted.

I grabbed a brush out of our bags and began brushing the knots out of my hair. Our life was hard due to not only our hunter occupation but our shifter side as well. Still anytime I looked at my black wolf ears sprouting from my head I couldn't be spiteful of our shifter side. In truth I love it, and my wolf ears just add to the effect even when I'm human.

SAM P.O.V

Dean and I watched the vampire walk into the alley. By the time we heard the scream and got out of the car the vamp's head was missing and there was blood everywhere. Dean and I searched the alley way meticulously but there was nothing there. No other hunters that could have done this, not even the brunette the vamp targeted.

"What the hell?" Dean asked gruffly, to no one in particular.

"I don't know."

"Was she a hunter?" I shrugged, it was completely possible for the girl that was targeted to have been a hunter but if so why did she scream. She must have known that would attract attention. I looked towards the blood again but there was not even a blood trail to determine where the head had been taken.

"Whatever killed it and took the head knew what it was doing. There's not even a blood trail." I told him, Dean just scowled and put the machete back in the duffel bags. He began to walk away when I called him back.

"That's it? We're not gonna look into what killed this thing?"

"It's a dead vamp, Sammy. That's one less bloodsucker in the world."

I took a last look at the dismembered body and couldn't help but notice a few bloody pawprints leading away from the scene. Instinctively I followed them.

The pawprints lead not more than two blocks away at a motel in the middle of town. Whatever killed that vamp must be inside, so I got closer and peeked through the window. In the motel room a girl laid on the bed her arm draped over her eyes and her black wet hair splayed out a little on the pillow. The girl didn't look like much, except a hunter. I pondered the possibility until another girl came out of the bathroom, naked and wet. I almost looked away when I noticed her non-human qualities. Black wolf ears stuck out from her head of matching colored hair, pushed down in agitation. Her tail was the same color except tipped with white. The girl had her arms crossed over her breasts and began talking to the other girl. I quickly brought out my camera to take pictures. While they talked snippets of their conversation came to me.

"It's bad enough I had to take another shower after missing some of the blood but now we're out of towels!" The naked one started angrily.

The girl on the bed sat up her short hair falling just to her shoulders. She sized up the other one as she talked to her. "Just use the dirty ones, Danny, we're all friends here." Her friend seemed more angered at her reply, saying things about poorly run motels not having enough towels. The girl who was dressed got up and dialed a few numbers on the phone, letting the staff know they needed towels. That's when I noticed her tail and ears. Both girls had tails and ears to match their black hair but what was strange was that they didn't have any other wolfish features. If they were werewolves they wouldn't have only ears and a tail. If these girls were like werewolves then could they change into a wolf as well. Maybe these were a new breed of supernatural creatures that Dad never knew about. _They're not human that's for sure._

I snapped a few more pictures as their conversation went on. I hoped they didn't notice me, as I slipped back under the cover of darkness. I made my way back to the impala but before I got there I ran into Dean, literally.

"JESUS!" Dean cursed when we bumped, when he noticed it was me he looked relieved and angry. "Sam? What the hell? I turn around and you're gone, where did you go?"

"You know that thing that killed the vamp," I started, I didn't give Dean time to sigh or protest as I pulled out my phone and opened the pictures. "it wasn't human. It was two girls who had wolf ears and a tail!"

I must have looked like I was losing it because Dean's face was one of pure confusion and disbelief. "What have you been smoking?"

"No, Dean, I'm serious! These girls killed the vamp, but they were...wolfish." Dean still didn't look convinced so I brought out my phone and showed him the pictures. He looked at them with that smirk he gets when watching porn.

"Sammy! Growing up and becoming a man eh?"

"What?" I started confused then quickly remembered one of the girls was naked when I snapped the photos. "No! Look closer." I told him as he zoomed in the picture. Dean's smile faded and his facial expressions changed when he saw the tail and ears on both of the girls.

"What the hell?"

"I'm thinking it's a new species that Dad never knew about. Maybe they're related to werewolves. Or they _are _werewolves."

"Whatever they are it's not human." Dean repositioned his duffel bag that was on his shoulder and looked ready for a fight.

"Are we gonna gank 'em?" The look on Dean's face told me the answer before he had to say it. "But they killed the vamp, they could be friendly."

"It doesn't matter. They're not human, Sam, they're monsters. Our job is to kill monsters."

"Before you knew what they were you weren't going to do anything. And we don't even know what they are!"

"That was different. They're monsters, it doesn't matter if we know what they are or not, monsters kill people Sam."

"So we're gonna kill them." I sighed knowing how stubborn Dean could be when it comes to monsters. "Alright then follow me." I let him fall into step behind me as I took him back the way I came, back to the girls motel room.

ADORA P.O.V.

Within a few minutes the motel staff brought up more towels for Danny which she used to dry off. We were now both dressed ready for sleep when there came a knock on the door. I waited a few seconds to see if the knock came from room service, but all I got back was another, loud, knock. I looked as Danny. "Did you order something?"

She shook her head, assuming the worst as hunters do Danny grabbed a knife and hid between the beds and the half-wall. I pulled a hat on to hide my ears and walked over to the door, gun in hand and opened it a crack. Just enough to see who was there yet not alert them to the gun in my hand ready to fire.

Standing on the front step were two heavenly good looking men. Their faces were unreadable and they looked suspicious to me. I kept the door closed as I asked them.

"Who are you?"

"Hunters." The shorter one replied with an evil smirk.

I knew by the look on his face that he'd seen what we were and was here to end our lives. Instinctively I tried to slam the door shut but he was ready and got his foot between the door. The door was shoved open with a shoulder and I was slammed against the wall. Danny heard the noise and came out wielding the knife, she engaged in battle with the taller hunter. I got up quickly and took the shorter hunters attention away from Danny. We fought for a long time each one trying to get the better of them and grab their gun.

I knocked the hunters hand away and put my gun to his head but he retailed by kneeing my gut. As I doubled over he grabbed at his chance and slammed my face hard onto the floor. From my position on the floor I could see Danny was having a hard time too. I decided to use our trump card and in a split second I whistled to Danny then we both changed into wolves.

In wolf form we could kick ass while remaining agile. Immediately I jumped onto the hunter attacking me and clamped my mouth around his neck, I felt blood drip onto my tongue as he yelled and tried to throw me off.

The one thing about Danny and I is that we had one hell of a grip, and we never let go. "DEAN!" I faintly heard the other hunter yell as he ran from Danny to the hunter I had in my jaws. With four hands trying to pry me off the hunter named Dean I had no choice but to let go.

I jumped to the ground in front of Danny who was panting but still ready to fight. Both of us showed our teeth and growled menacingly at them. Dean was holding his neck where I bit him while the taller hunter had his knife in hand standing between us and Dean.

His eyes showed the fear and anger of an animal trapped and defending itself. I wasn't fooled though. These hunters came to us, they wanted a fight and I was going to teach them a lesson. Before I could lunge at them though Danny's shoulder bumped with mine. She looked at me and her red eyes told me to retreat.

These hunters were strong and well prepared to have found us and held on for so long against us. I knew that Danny would never let me hear the end of it if I continued the fight and got one of us fatally injured. There was no reason risking our lives in a fight with them. We've run our whole life from hunters and though there comes a time when we can't run anymore that time was a long way away. If we knew anything it was how to lay low. So I agreed with her for now and we both turned around and ran straight through the motel window.

We landed outside between two motel rooms not missing a beat as our legs took us far away from there. It didn't matter what we left behind, we never carried forms of I.D., unless they were fake, all we had was guns and knives for every supernatural creature out there.

Danny and I kept running until morning came, even then we trotted along never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DEAN P.O.V

"I can't believe we didn't gank them while they were in our reach!" I shouted for the fortieth time. Sam and I returned to our motel after the two werewolf creatures escaped through the window. Sam was stitching the wound the brown wolf left on my neck while I kept raging on.

"If you don't stop moving the stitching isn't going to be effective!" Sam scolded me again.

I almost rolled my eyes but I knew Sam was right. That wolf had done a good job on my neck, the wound stung deep into the side of my neck but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to.

"Besides yelling about it isn't gonna change the fact they got away...The question is what are we gonna do now?" Sam said as he finished up the stitches. "They'll certainly make it harder to find them now that we know what they are."

"We gotta find them again. I don't feel right leaving pure blooded killers in the world."

"That's just it though, we don't know if they killed anyone."

"And we don't know that they haven't!" I countered. "All monsters are the same, Sammy. They kill and that's all we need to know. Let's pack up and trace their steps."

Sammy and I went back to the motel room that the werewolf creatures were staying. No one had cleaned up the room yet so we still had things to check out. Unfortunately, because we made such a mess and there was blood on the floor, the police thought there was some sort of crime scene so the room was blocked off by by yellow tape. A few cop cars were flashing their lights while a cop talked with his partner. Sam and I approached them.

"Hello, officers," I said flashing him my fake FBI badge. "What happened here?"

"This case hasn't even been opened to the public yet. Why are the feds here?"

"We were in the neighborhood." I told them with a forced smile.

"Well, agents we have no idea what happened." The cop shrugged and told us everything he knew. "The girls who were renting the room seemed to have left pretty quickly." He said leading us into the room and pointing out every clue they found. "It wasn't a forced entry but the dents in the door suggests someone tried to get in after they opened the door." I shuddered when I remembered how I had forced my foot in the door. "The girls who rented this room checked in as Danny and Adora but the identification that we found in their bag listed a large number of aliases, its likely their check-in name was fake too." The cop paused then seemed to remember something and lead us to the bathroom. "At first we thought this could be a robbery but then we saw this." He pulled back the shower curtain. In the tub was multiple streams of red liquid still wet from recently taken showers.

"Blood?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we were just going to bring it back to the lab and have it examined. Here's the address if you wanna follow up on this." He scrawled words in his notebook then handed it to us. I took it checking the address before thanking him for his time.

"Are the werewolves hunters like us?" Sam asked as we walked back to the car. I stopped dead in my tracks and anger flared up inside me. _Hunters? No fucking way!_ I turned to Sam who looked concerned.

"No. They are nothing like us, Sammy. As for them being hunters, who knows how many innocent people those monsters ripped apart. We have to find them and kill them before they hurt more people."

DANNY P.O.V

"Guess what I found!" I loudly exclaimed as I entered the motel room. I held three boxes of steaming pizza in my hands. I noticed that Adora was was looking through some grocery bags as I set the pizzas down. I caught a glimpse of a womans face on a small box. I knew immediately what the contents of the grocery bags were and tried to leave the room quickly. But Adora was faster.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Adora. You know I don't like hair dye. I could never cover up my beautiful hair with fake color. I would rather die before dying my hair."

"Those hunters saw us, that means they'll be looking for us. That means we have to hide."

I gave her puppy eyes, "B-but, Adora!"

Adora just grabbed my shoulders and forced my down to sit in a chair she prepared. "Sit!" She told me the same way you'd tell a dog to sit, the irony was not lost on me. I hated dying my hair, it was a natural beautiful black that I loved. The black mean it would need to be bleached, I cringed at the thought. There was little I could do as Adora began wetting my hair and applying the dye.

When we were done I was a blonde and Adora harbored a dark honey that surprisingly only made her look even more pretty and badass than her black hair did. I looked like a stereotypical white girl, all I needed now was starbucks, skinny jeans and a photo to instagram with. I frowned at the new person in the mirror.

"I hate blondes…"

"I know how you feel but we need to lay low for a while." Adora tossed me a black beanie, she wore a similar beanie of lighter colors, it wasn't much but it was enough to cover up our ears. After our scuffle with the hunters we managed to run all the way to another town where we stole a credit card and hijacked a car. We only stopped to get dinner and decide where to go next. Adora grabbed her jacket and the car keys from the motel room and walked outside, I followed her.

While she locked up the room I surveyed the parking lot, We had gotten far enough away but I wouldn't put it past hunters to find us after all that, it's happened before. The tricky thing about being far enough away is that it was only just 'enough'. I fell into step beside Adora and we began a conversation.

"Where are we now?" I asked.

"I think we're in Phili."

"All the way in Phili?!" Our base of operations was 1000 miles in another state, after finishing that job with the vamp we should have headed straight for Missouri, the place we got the job from. You see Adora and I are part of a sort of organization of hunters, there are researchers who look for demonic omens, lore enthusiasts, cooks for the station and field workers, that's what Adora and I were. Every once in a while when a job flowed in we had to pounce on it as quickly as possible otherwise it would disappear. We never knew when another job would show up.

"Technically right outside Phili." Adora corrected herself as she bought a map from an information teller. She pointed to where we were then to where we needed to go. "In the town of Harrisburg. So we need to-" Adora kept talking but my mind had wandered off as something caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something shiftily move into an alleyway.

_Plaid shirt...heavy jacket in summer time..._I recognized the same hunter whom we had run away from. I looked everywhere for the other one but I didn't see him. _Maybe it's only that one here...either way we need to leave_… I knew the right thing to do would be to tell Adora the hunters had found us and that we had to leave as soon as possible but something pulled me in the hunters direction. I told Adora I was heading into a close by shops bathroom and sneaked away.

Adora was blissfully unaware as I slipped into the alleyway the hunter had come from. I was expecting to see him hiding behind a doorway or something but I saw nothing. My danger senses went on hyperdrive, I waited a while just listening for footsteps. Finally I found them, behind me the hunter was waiting.

I whirled around before his blade got close to me and kicked the weapon out of his hands. I waited for a reaction as I held my ground in a stance I'd learned from self-defense classes.

"Hold it!" The hunter shouted. "I just wanna ask you a few questions!" He sounded panicky but stern, that didn't exactly make me want to trust him. I held my ground and waited for him to speak. "I just want to know-" He began shakily, not at all like a hardy unforgiving hunter should sound when facing off against a supernatural creature. "Why did you kill that vamp?"

I frowned. "I don't have to explain myself to you." The words came out as more of a snarl then anything.

"You're a supernatural creature, yeah? Just like your sister back there." He pointed a thumb back towards the way I came in where no doubt Adora was getting anxious as I was taking too long.

"She's not my sister, but yeah."

"What would you want with a vamp?"

I got annoyed, this hunter obviously didn't want to fight and he seemed less of a threat now than any hunter I'd faced did. I couldn't read his motives, I stayed on alert just in case. "Nothing, it's just the job we took." I explained when the hunter shoot me a look of confusion. "Kill a vamp we get money for next week's food, that's how it goes in the Hunter's Lodge."

"Hunter's Lodge?"

I was surprised he hadn't heard about it. almost every hunter knew, but I guess since it's formation two years ago there were still hunters left out of the loop. "Are you a newbie or something? Every hunter can take jobs from the Lodge if they need a little extra cash. It's the only decent living hunters can hope to make."

"So that's why you killed him. This 'Hunter's Lodge' is a place where any hunter can find monsters to kill?"

"Yeah...That's pretty much the point." Then something crossed my mind. "You know, shouldn't you be trying to kill me right now? I thought that's what hunter's do to supernatural creatures."

The hunter almost laughed, a small smirk played on his lips as he said, "My brother's the one who wants to kill you. I just want to know why you killed the vamp."

"Well you got your answer. Does this mean you'll leave us alone."

"I would...But my brother doesn't let go of these things so easily."

"And I don't suppose you're going to go against your brothers word. After all, hunters don't really have families so you two must be all you have." I put my hands behind my head lazily and turned away in disinterest. "So what you gonna kill me now or-?"

"Actually, no."

The hunters decision caught me off guard, I turned back to him quizzically. "What?"

"I can lead my brother away from you and your friend, as long as you get out of here as fast as you can."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. But I don't care for killing the innocent."

"That's it? No big spheal about how monsters aren't innocent no matter how they try to redeem themselves?"

"The way I see it, you guys are hunters."

I squinted suspiciously, this hunter was different than any other hunter I'd met before. No one was ever so quick to be lenient towards us. I took a step forward, could I trust him? The hunter seemed sincere enough, and he hadn't made a move to attack me since he approached. What he was offering could possibly save our skins. If only he distracted his brother or sent him off on a goose chase we could escape without having too much trouble. I faced the six foot giant and said; "Lead him northeast, tell him you got a lead from another hunter or something." The hunter smiled as I walked past him. When I was about to exit the alleyway I turned to him. "And if I find you double-crossed us I'll rip your pathetic human heart out." I showed him my wolf teeth just to get the message across. He didn't seem intimidated but none the less he offered me his word. He held out a hand, but I refused. Instead I asked; "What's your name."

"Sam Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DANNY POV

It's been two weeks since my encounter with Sam. Adora and I had made it back to the Hunters Lodge where we rented a room for a few days. Adora sat on the bed her nose stuck in a book while I tried to return my roots to the bleached color they were before. If we wanted to be safe we'd have to keep up appearances, or so Adora said.

I sighed, "How long do we have to keep this stuff in our hair?"

"As long as we need it." She didn't even look up from her book as she said that. "Besides that damn Winchester is still looking for us. We got a lucky break when Sam said he'd put Dean off our trail but we can't expect that to hold forever."

My eyes fell to the ground, truthfully I couldn't stop thinking about Sam since I met him that day. Of course I told Adora what had happened. We tell each other everything. I couldn't help wondering, Why did he agree to help us? What does he gain from that?

"You think they'll come here looking for us?" It was more of a statement than a question but she answered none the less.

Adora dropped her book and her green eyes held a stare I couldn't hope to match in ferocity. "Yes, in fact there's no doubt. The Winchesters won't stop looking. There's no case they took that they didn't finish. Or so the word on the street goes."

My mind pondered these thoughts, if Sam and Dean were as formidable hunters as everyone says...then we were in a hard fight-

"FIRE! EVERYONE OUT!" A man burst open our door screaming at us. Adora jumped out of bed knife in hand. But the man was gone as soon as he came leaving our door open to the sounds of a frantic crowd of hunters. A wave of smoke filled my extra sharp nose the minute the door was opened.

Adora burst into action, she abandoned her book on the bed and rushed to the only hunters bag we'd managed to obtain in our time back at the Lodge. My hair was still wet and leaving now would cause major problems in the drying process. I cursed our luck and followed Adora out the door.

When we got out the fire was worse than we thought. Dark smoke filled the halls and bright orange light could easily be seen. Screams of panic were heard everywhere. The smoke stung my eyes and made it hard to see. Adora saw my issue and grabbed my wrist. She led me to the stairs that went downstairs. As we made our way past a door that had smoke coming out from the bottom, a scream for help erupted from the other side.

"DADDY! DADDY WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SCARED!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was only one person that the voice could belong to. A hunter checked in to the lodge a couple days after Adora and me. He had a daughter who was only eight. She was all he had ever since a vampire killed his wife. She was also the only child in the lodge. I stopped and pulled my wrist from Adoras grasp. Adora turned back, surprised.

"Danny?! What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

I just stared at her before turning to the door. I backed up a little and then kicked the door down with my heel. It took a few tries but the door slammed open. The smoke fell out of the open door, billowing around everything until I couldn't see. But I could hear her screams, that's all that I needed. I changed into wolf form to better escape the smoke and used my sharp hearing to track down where the cries came from.

A little way into the room she was crying out, between the wall and the bed she hid herself, and was choking violently from the smoke.

"HELP!" Her voice cracked and she choked out one last cry before doubling over herself in a fit of coughs. I slowly slid between the wall and bed, approaching her without scaring her. She saw me and her eyes widened thinking immediately I was a threat. I bowed my head and she got the message, she grabbed the scruff on my neck and held on tightly. I backed up and pulled her out. Back into the fire I saw Adora barking a warning to me in her wolf form. I couldn't hear what she said as the ceiling toppled in front of us, bringing a burning lump of, what smelled like burning flesh, down with it.

I cringed but carried on. The girl was clinging to my back, hugging my neck with all her might. She was just barely big enough for me to carry, any bigger she would have slipped off my back. I looked back at her to see she pulled her head into my fur, she was gripping the skin with her nails. I knew she had a tight grip so I jumped up onto the bed and raced parallel to the fallen debris until I reached the front door.

I crashed out of the room, knocking down the remnants of the door. Adora was close behind me. We both raced down the hallway. I didn't have to see behind me to know that the fire was racing after us at a breakneck speed. It seemed everyone had already evacuated, good thing too cause it looked like the building was ready to come down on top of us.

Eventually we reached the open exit doors, Adora and I ran down the front steps, I nearly tripped over my own two feet. Most of the hunters must have gotten in their cars and left because the parking lot was near empty, save a few choice people who gathering arms from their trunks. I immediately felt something was wrong when I saw every remaining hunter with a rifle in their hands.

We hadn't been seen yet and I assumed that was a good thing. Adora we should get out of here. They'll know we are supernatural creatures!

I know but what about the girl?

It wouldn't be long before the hunters noticed us, I decided it better we be gone then put everyone at risk. I slinked away into the forest under the cover of the leaves. Adora followed. The eight year old on my back seemed to be asleep, but her grip didn't lessen.

There's nothing we can do right now. We'll have to find her father later. I turned around and realized just how true I was. The hunters were now firing at something coming up on the other side of the Lodge. When it approached we saw that a horde of vampires, shifters, djinn, demons and about every other supernatural creature I could think of all start ripping the hunters to shreds.

Adora's eyes widened in fear, We need to leave...NOW!

SAM POV

Dean stopped the impala by the place that we were told the Hunter's Lodge was. I tried to keep Dean off the wolf girl's tail but he had proven persistent. He asked a hunter acquaintance if he knew the wolf shifters. The hunter had told him he'd seen them at the Hunter's Lodge and even wrote down directions. He claimed he was going there himself for a place to sleep for at least one night with his eight year old daughter.

"This is the place?" Dean asked incredulously. "There's nothing here."

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. The place where the Hunter's Lodge was supposed to be was...ravaged. The only thing that remained was smoldering ruins. Dean turned off the car, I followed him out. As we approached we could see the bodies, some looked like hunters others I could tell were monsters. I lifted the lip of a scorched corpse, an extra set of vampire teeth came out when I pressed on the gums.

"Dean, whatever happened here was...huge." I looked around at the pure destruction around us. "Hunter's, vamps, sulfur? Something huge happened."

"Looks like a bunch of freaks got together with their buddies and pulled a mob attack on this place."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know. Those shifters aren't here though."

"You think they survived?"

"I think it's possible We should keep looking." He concurred his gaze resting on the burning lodge.

For the wolf girl's sake I hoped she was still running.

DANNY POV

I felt a small body on my back stir. The little girl we rescued was waking up. her grip tightened and she seemed to panic. When I noticed her jump I stopped and let her off my back.

She looked scared. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. I looked to Adora on my left. She was sniffing the air, staying alert for any dangers around. I turned back to the little girl, and rested my head on her lap. I gave her the puppy dog eyes, those always worked. Soon enough the little girl was petting my neck, enough for her reassurance as it was for mine.

"Danny." Adora began, communicating the way we always did when in wolf form. "How is she?" She asked taking a seat behind me. As intimidating as Adora made herself look she actually had a heart of gold. I knew Adora wasn't heartless, even is she had hardened her heart to the point of no return.

"I think we should try talking to her. I remember the man that brought her to the Lodge, we should try to get information from her so we can find him. If he's even still alive."

Adora nodded her agreement and changed back into a human. She was sitting in an odd position now, her arms between her stretched out legs. Unlike regular shifters we kept our clothes when we transformed. Neither of us knew why, maybe it was some part of our power. Our clothes just sort of transformed with our bodies when we changed into wolves.

I felt the little girl jolt. She was so startled when Adora turned back into a human I thought she was going run away. I lifted my head to her and put my paw on her lap. I knew she could tell I wanted her to stay. Without warning I changed back into a human as well.

"What are you?" She asked in a small cracked voice.

Adora and I exchanged looks. "We're… a kind of shifter." She explained slowly. I was expecting the girl to run away, after all we did just tell her we were the monsters that her father hunts. She stayed put though, the only indication of recognition she'd given was a slight widen of the eyes.

Then after a long silence, "Like the kind my dad hurts?" Both of us were silent. We didn't want to answer her. Telling her the truth could mean she wouldn't trust us again. If she doesn't trust us there's no telling what she would do to get away. "He says he just helps people by taking away the bad guys but I know that he hurts them...sometimes really bad. Are you the kind he hurts?"

"Yes." Adora said with that brutally honest voice she obtained over years of tragedy.

The little girl let her head fall. "But we don't want to hurt you." I spoke up then. "In fact we don't want to hurt anyone. You see we're not like all the other monsters who kill innocent people. In fact we're hunters. Like your dad."

"Why are you hunters?" She asked suddenly. I heard Adora gasp the tiniest bit. She doesn't tell many people what she told me, the reason she'd become a hunter. It was a hunter's story like any other. A kitsune had broken in to her family home and killed all of her younger siblings along with her parents. Adora was only ten, she watched her family get murdered. I knew she blamed herself for not doing anything to try and save them, what could she have done. She was only ten, as I kept reminding her. Whatever happened though Adora's thoughts had stayed the same. She was ashamed of not preventing her own family's tragedy and to make up for it she vowed to become a hunter.

I met Adora after she became a hunter, a few years after her family was killed. The only reason I'd become a hunter with her is because she saved me from a demon attack. I would have been killed by that demon had Adora not stepped in and killed him first.

"For the same reason any other hunter becomes what they are." I answered her while Adora shook off painful memories. "Why did your father become a hunter?"

"He says it's because Mama deserves justice."

I winced when she said what I could only guess was the death of her mother that she probably hadn't witnessed but still felt the full loss of.

"What's your name?" I asked, moving into a more comfortable position. I sat cross legged listening intently to what her answer was.

"Lily."

"And your father's name?"

"Julien."

"We want to help you find your father again. Is there anyone you know who could take care of you? Anything your father told you to do if you two ever got separated?"

Lily dropped her head again. "He said the Hunter's Lodge would always be our safe spot…"

I shivered at the thought of going back there. Although it might be the safest place to go now. The lodge was burned down and any hunter's trying to escape had been killed by the hordes that stormed the place. No one would expect anything to be remaining there now. Not after we'd travelled half a day. By the time we got back to the Hunter's Lodge everything should be died down.

"You think we should go back and wait for her father to find her?" I turned to ask Adora.

"I think that's a pretty big assumption. We don't even know if he will."

I thought for a minute. Then asked Lily; "Where was your father when the fire started?"

"I don't know. He said he'd be back in a couple weeks. But that was a long time ago." I was all too familiar with the scenario she was in. A hunter leaves his kids at home while he goes to kill a creature that may be just a little too dangerous for him. In the end the hunter dies on the job and his kid becomes an orphan.

"We should head back then." Adora spoke standing up and looking around. "Your father might be coming back to the Lodge to find you." Lily nodded her head.

I stood up and offered her my hand. She accepted the offer standing up and not letting go. We fell into step behind Adora.

Adora and I reached the lodge quicker than I thought we would have. Everything had died down since then. The lodge was burned to the ground, dead hunters and monsters alike lined the valley edges it stood in. I drew my head down. The last thing I wanted was to see the Lodge like this. More often than not the lodge had served as our only connection to home, however remote it was.

Now it was burned to the ground in front of our eyes. Lily let go of my hand and went looking by the charred remains. "Be careful!" I warned, grabbing her shoulder to hold her back. "It could still burn you."

She looked at the ground sadly, "What if my dad's in there?" Her voice held a sort of sadness, yet forlorn acceptance that no child should have. She was trying to be brave, she knew that it was more likely her father had been killed, by the hordes or fire it didn't matter. If that was the case I could tell Lily wanted to be strong...for her father.

I killed me to see that in a child. No kid should look that sad and that detached from the world at the same time.

Unfortunately we had realized too late that we were being watched. Someone cocked a gun loudly behind us. My immediate reaction was to step in front of Lily. When I faced the enemy I saw what I didn't want to see. The Winchesters…

Dammit how did they follow us here? The look in Sam's eye was unreadable. After our last meeting I knew he didn't want to hunt us but I also knew the Winchesters were inseparable and more than anything loyal to each other. No one who took on the Winchesters survived, they'd sought us out and that just as bad. I cursed our luck.

"Damn, you two live up to your reputation don't you?" Adora said the same sarcastic annoyance in her voice she always used.

"Good to know we're appreciated." Dean replied his eyes squinted and his mouth a sour line on his otherwise stoic face. Dean tightened his grip on the gun getting ready to shot.

"You know we're not the enemies." Adora tried bargaining.

"Seems the evidence is stacked against you." Dean gestured to Lily, hiding behind me. I turned around to see her utterly terrified, her eyes wide as she clung to my leg.

"What?!" Adora started. "You think we kidnapped her?" Both Winchester's shrugged. "Look buddy we're just hunters like you and your brother. We don't kill the innocent."

Dean almost chuckled. "You're monsters thats what you are. Rationalize all you want, it makes no difference."

I gritted my teeth. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I had to do something. "You wouldn't want to kill your brother's lover would you. C'mon, Dean not even you are that cruel." That caught everyone's attention.

"HIS WHAT!?" Adora and Dean shouted in unison then noticing they dropped their guard turned to face each other once more ready for a fight. Sam looked surprised but he didn't say otherwise. My glare had warned him of that. Please just go with it! I tried to will the words into his head. Do you even know what you're doing? His stare said back. I shrugged.

"That's right...Sam and I-" I started, my fingers shaking with the lie. "We've been seeing each other for a long time...And we're in love." I breathed out the last part, saying it quietly partly to add effec partly because I couldn't believe what I was saying.

"SAM!" Dean shouted his gun still pointed at Adora.

Sam shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He lowered the pistol he was holding and said; "Dean, put the gun down."

The look on Dean's face was priceless. Oh if I could've captured it on film I'd have a field day! Slowly he turned to Sam, too stunned to speak.

"Put the gun down." Sam repeated his eyes pleading this time.

"You can't be serious! Of all the things in the world to have sex with you chose the thing we're hunting?"

The look in Sam's eyes was so good I thought it was rehearsed. He silently challenged his brother to make a move.

Adora's mind must have been in a haze, she grabbed her gun out of the duffel bag and held the Winchester's at gunpoint. "I don't believe it!"

"Adora!" I shouted a warning.

"You expect me to believe you chose him to fall in love with?! Danny that's bullshit!"

"It's true!" Sam countered.

What have I done…? I realized a little too late that everything had gotten out of hand very quickly.

"Look at them, Sam! They're monsters, they're what we kill!" Dean shouted raising his gun once more. I heard a muffled cry come out of Lily and I backed away.

No one wanted to make a move. The world was silent as Dean and Adora stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. She saw the hate coming off both of them, yet neither budged an inch. I knew Adora was weighing our options of getting out of here alive, and they were probably slim.

I couldn't take the tension. It was only a matter of time before one of them fired. The one thing I hate most is people dying for no reason. That's what she knew would happen if she didn't do something quickly.

I pried Lily off my pants and ran toward Adora, reaching out to stop her gun from firing. Everything passed by in a blur. Time slowed.

"DON'T SHOOT!"

…

BANG!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I knew I had been hit even before I felt the pain. Time continued to pass by slow and I saw everything. I saw the horror in the eyes of Adora and Lily. I felt myself falling to the ground, the blood pouring out of my side. I could hear the shouts from everyone but the one that was the most clear to me was Sam. He had been hit too and was now on the ground, crying out in pain. I was aware of myself whimpering, but it didn't seem to matter. Something stirred in me at the sight of Sam in pain, his brother at his side. It dawned on me that Sam was all Dean had, just like Adora was all I had. I thought that maybe Dean was right, that me and Adora were monsters that needed to be killed. But in that moment, Lily came into my line of sight and the look on her face brought me to my senses. We were not monsters. We saved people. I had a reason to live and would fight for that reason. But at that moment, I was brought out of my thoughts by a fierce growl.

I looked up and saw that Adora had changed into her wolf form. Hatred and a desire to kill filled her eyes. Her fur was standing on end and her lips were curled up in a snarl that belonged to a predator. Droll hung from her mouth like some feral wolf. Adora growled once more before charging at the Winchesters. Dean faced the giant wolf and they both started to fight. I knew Dean wouldn't last long, not with Adora in the state she was in. I got up on my feet, clutching my side that still bled. Panic filled me and I tried to call out to her.

"ADORA! STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

She didn't hear me and soon, she had the older Winchester pinned to ground. Dean was already unconscious but Adora wanted him dead. She was about to lunge at his throat when the cock of a gun stopped her. I looked towards the sound and saw Sam. He was still on the ground, his chest still bleeding, but he had his brothers fallen gun pointed at Adora. His eyes were full of blood lust and his fear-scent was powerful. Adora turned her head to face him. I don't think she was even thinking straight. All she saw was the gun pointed at her, a threat. She growled menacingly before charging at him.

"NO!"

I couldn't let Adora kill Sam. She would only prove what Dean thought. Even though my side was badly wounded, I started to run after Adora. I changed into my wolf form, covering more ground. With my mind set on protecting Sam, my speed picked up and soon, I was right behind Adora. Knowing that just running wouldn't get me to Sam, I jumped ahead of her and landed in front of Sam. I stood over him, like a dog protecting something that was theirs, and growled at Adora.

She stopped immediately. My side was bleeding more profusely now and I had to lock my legs so they wouldn't shake. I was panting heavily and in no way able to fight but none the less I kept up the charade. Adora was about to charge me as well but something in her eyes changed from murder to realization.

_...Danny?_ She spoke to me.

_Don't do this, Adora! Don't hurt them, you'll only be proving their point! _

_They-they tried to kill you! Now you're defending them!?_

I shot her a look of determination. Sam was breathing heavily behind me, confused at the silent conversation he was witnessing. Adora held her lips up for a while, unsure of whether to attack me, Dean or rush past me and try to get to Sam. I saw the cogs turning in her head. When they snapped back to murder I feared I had failed to protect her from making a grave mistake.

Fortunately something happened I would have never expected. Lily ran out of no where wrapping her tiny arms around Adora and burying her face in her neck. Adora's eyes flew open wider than ever. She didn't breathe, a look of pure surprise and confusion on her face. She looked over at Lily and even gave her shoulder a shrug to try and shake the child off. It didn't work and Lily held on tighter.

"Please don't hurt anybody!" She screamed, her words muffled around Adora's fur. "I don't wanna see anybody else die!"

Lily's words were enough to make even me drop my guard. This poor girl had probably just lost her father and seen the closest thing she'd ever had to a home burn to the ground with the hordes that attacked everyone she knew. Now the people who had pulled her from the fire were fighting for their lives. This little girl was only eight and she had seen so much carnage. It's no wonder she couldn't watch anymore.

Adora changed back into human form. Lily kept her grip on her, clinging to her midriff. Adora's arms slowly wrapped around the small body. "Lily… You shouldn't have interfered. What if you had gotten hurt?" She spoke without any of the hostility she had for the Winchester brothers and instead her voice was something of a worried mother.

"I don't care! I don't want to watch people die anymore!" I could hear the sobs coming from her parted lips. "I know that my dad is dead, I know my friends are dead but I can't lose the people who saved my life too!"

I was astounded. I hadn't realized that Lily was so aware of not only her situation but everyone else's as well. I had hoped we could keep her hope alive for her father as least for a little while, she was too smart for that though.

"You saved her?" A quiet question came from Sam behind me. Still in wolf form, I turned to him and nodded my head. "You didn't kidnap her…" The words came out a breathless sigh. Like something he just realized that went against what he believed.

Adora got angry all over again. "Of course we didn't!" She held onto the crying Lily with a passion I'd never seen her have. Her eyes threw flaming daggers at Sam. "We're not monsters!" She screamed.

"I can't believe it." Dean had woken up, now he stood above Adora, his guns gone but a silver knife in his hands. Adora moved so that she sheltered Lily with her body, her back turned to Dean.

"Dean, no!" Sam shouted, trying to stand up but the pain kept him grounded.

"We don't kill people. We're hunters...just like you." Adora tried to reason with him. He still held the knife to the nape of her neck and seemed unwilling to move.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted, and for a second got Dean's attention. Adora took advantage of this distraction. She pushed Lily to the ground and with a fluid movement kicked the knife out of Deans hands. She stood up and aimed a punch which Dean dodged. Dean engaged her in a fight. They went back and forth, one throwing a punch or two before the other one regained their ground and counter attacked.

I couldn't do anything but watch, the pain from the bullet wound filled my mind until it was unbearable. Lily was horror stricken yet again, she turned to me with hopeless eyes. Sam must have noticed because he was kneeling beside me.

He pushed a wad of cloth onto my wound and applied pressure. "What about you?" I asked reaching up to touch the wound on his chest. I saw under his ripped shirt, the entry wound, the blood. Not for the first time I thought how alike we are. Both of us held onto something precious in this hunter world, something that made every day worth living. Both of us just wanted to see those people we cared about make peace.

The more Adora and Dean went back and forth for a long time, longer than I thought they could. Until both of them were panting, dripping with sweat and moved sluggishly through the exhaustion. The longer this went on the more I saw Sam's eyes unfocus. I took the cloth off my wound, which had stopped bleeding and pushed it to his.

"You need a doctor." I said, keeping the already bloody cloth pushed on the wound.

He grimaced. "I'm fine." I must have pushed a little too hard because he nearly collapsed from pain.

"No you're not!" I stood up, keeping my hand pressed to the cloth and grabbing his arm. "C'mon, I'll be damned if you die here!"

Sam let me help him up, even wrapped an arm around my neck for support. Dean and Adora stopped their fighting for a second to comprehend that I was leaving with Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean called but Sam didn't answer him. I looked up and saw the anguish on Sam's face. He was in pain, not just from the bullet wound but from leaving his brother.

"Danny!" Adora called and she ran up to us, putting a hand on her shoulder she attempted to stop me, I kept walking. "Where are you going?"

"To a hospital! Sam needs a doctor!" I spat without looking at her. I usually wasn't so stubborn but when it comes to the ones close to me being hurt nothing would stop me from helping them. it wasn't as if Sam and I were all that close either. We had literally only met weeks ago one time in an alleyway after his brother tried to kill us. Yet somehow, I felt a connection to him. A connection that spanned football fields. It was a connection Adora could not compete with.

I thought we had left Adora and Dean by the burned lodge when they suddenly appeared at our sides. Dean grabbed Sam's other arm and supported his little brother without even a glance in my direction. Adora did the same with me, not bothering to look at Dean but casting me a look of support. I let a little laugh escape my lips...and let them help us to safety, Lily trailing behind the whole way.


End file.
